Kakashi&Sakura Here without you One Shot
by JadeIsTheCooliest
Summary: Sakura is dead, Kakashi is trying to live without her. Ok, another lyrically inspired one shot. Incase you haven't realised, I kinda like the KakaxSaku pairing. Don't flame me! XP. Please enjoy! Based on 3 Doors Down- Here without you. -Jade


***Disclaimer* I JadeIsTheCooliest do not own Kakashi and Sakura. Nor do I own the song used. I only came up with the story. So please enjoy! =] 3**

**A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face**

Kakashi stood in the pouring rain at the KIA stone.

Silently paying his respects to his fallen friends.

Not a day went by that he didn't regret being the one who survived.

Kakashi was also mourning the loss of a woman he held so dearly in his heart.

Haruno Sakura.

The pink haired kunoichi that had stolen his heart not so long ago.

**A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same**

Turning his head away from the stone, no-one would ever notice the tears that fell down his face. He laid his hand softly on the stone and walked away.

**But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

Every night for the last three months he had dreamt of their time together.

'_Kaka-kun, that isn't fair!' Sakura pouted and tried to get her shoes from his reach. The silver haired jounin smiled happily under his mask as he teased her, keeping her from leaving his house. 'Come on Sakura-chan, don't leave yet, we haven't even had breakfast' he spoke softly. Sakura's face turned from playful to loving as she placed her head on his chest. 'I won't be leaving anytime soon'._

He'd often wake up in a cold sweat, thinking her death had been a dream, only to be forced into reality as he felt the empty space beside him on the bed where she used to be.

**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me**

He walked the streets, seemingly uncaring but on the inside he was fighting his demons.

Civilians would wave at him and he would just simply nod at them, unwilling to make conversation with those who tried.

He requested mission after mission, torturing himself with the pain, thinking he deserved it.

**The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello**

When the days would turn to nights, the dreams would plague him yet again.

Some night's he welcomed the dreams, as it gave him the chance to see her pretty face again.

**I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go**

The memories of her smiling and laughing tormented him more than the one's where she cried, for Kakashi knew he would never see those smiles again.

'_Did I ever tell you how much I love you?' Sakura whispered as she lay beside Kakashi on his bed, her head resting on his chest and his arms securely around her waist. 'Hmm not in the last hour, no' he chuckled and kissed the top of her head. 'You're so full of it' she scolded him happily and nestled her face in the crook of his neck._

**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me**

This latest mission Kakashi had been sent on, was an S class mission, he had prepared himself with the thought he would not return from it.

This however, did not feel daunting to him, he lavished in the thought of seeing Sakura again…**his** Sakura again.

**Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love**

Facing his enemy, he did his best to fight them and win, but in the end , his broken heart got in the way of his skills as a ninja.

While almost losing the fight, he heard _her _voice speak angrily to him the way she always would.

_'Kakashi Hatake, you baka! Don't you DARE give up this fight on me, if you get yourself killed just because you miss me, I will never forgive you. We can always speak in dreams. I love you and you know that by know, so please for me…Live' she started off with an icy tone, but it became quiet and caring towards the end._

*Sakura…I love you too…and I will live for you and only you* he promised her silently, returning to the fight at hand with a reason to win.

**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me...**


End file.
